A Little Less Dead
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: Thanks to R and Julie, everything in this post-apocalyptic world is changing. The corpses are coming back to life! But unbeknownst to all, the corpses aren't the only ones capable of change. Boney story.
1. Hope

We're not all bad, just misunderstood. At least I'm not, I don't know about the others. I can't believe this happened to me. All it took was one day of absolute and total hopelessness to begin my transformation. I swore that I would never give up hope, would never let go of the good things in life, despite the fact they are now few and far between. But it's too late now, and to make matters worse, I'm hideous. You try finding a light at the end of the tunnel when you're nothing but a stack of bones, it isn't easy!

I envied the corpses. They still looked remotely human. I remember my time as a corpse well. It's the only memories I have anymore, the only thing that's keeping me from total darkness. I remembered this one corpse in particular, he wore a red hoodie and blue jeans. He wasn't like the others and I admired him for it. There was something different about him, but I could never quite put my finger on it. But now, as I stood among the many corpses and boneys, it came to me.

That very corpse was standing there, holding the hand of a human girl. It was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen, and yet was also the most beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I still felt the urge to eat her, but it was very touching. He could feel, could care. He would rather save than kill and was willing to jeopardize his afterlife to keep somebody else safe.

I thought for a moment, looking again at the bizarre sight in front of me. The human girl was looking at the corpse with an emotion that I couldn't quite identify, an emotion that roused something within me that I hadn't felt in a very long time- hope. I felt a strange stirring within my chest. Wait a minute…I felt!

Maybe there's hope for us after all.


	2. Deceit

I sifted through my fellow Boneys, inching my way to the front, drawn like a moth to a flame. How could this be happening? Why wasn't she scared of him? He could snap and kill her at any minute but she either didn't realize it or didn't care. He was a corpse after all, the new hunger was an unexplainable and unquenchable thing. He was a creature of habit, a slave to his impulses.

I reached the front of the group and heard a roaring coming from my far left. It was our leader. I don't know how he became our leader, none of us do really, it just happened. He was barking orders as usual. When I heard what these orders were, my blood ran cold-well, it WOULD have if I actually had blood. He was ordering us to capture the corpse and kill the girl.

Now don't get me wrong, the thing that these two have isn't exactly normal, and it sure as hell isn't safe, but who are we to stop it?

I locked eyes with the leader, who then snarled at me, questioning my intentions. He wanted to know whose side I was on. I snarled back, assuring him that I was on his side one hundred percent. He made a sour-looking expression, yellowed teeth bared. I think he was trying to smile at me. I tried to smile back, aware of how bad it would look to the person on the receiving end of the smile but not caring.

He then snarled at me once again. He wanted me to finish the girl!

All the Boneys looked from the leader to me, eyes bugging out of their skulls- at least they would have been had they still had eyeballs. Being recruited to serve the leader was a BIG honour around here, and it wasn't something to be taken lightly. I nodded my head and walked out of the comfort and safety of my acquaintances and towards the human girl, who began to recoil as I approached.

I wanted nothing more than to let her know that I was different, that I didn't mean her any harm, but even if I could, we had her trapped, and no amount of girl talk would make her believe me as a result. Then it came to me…

I approached the corpse who was shielding the girl from view, and roared in his face, trying to make him back away from her. But he stood his ground, not budging an inch. I tried to lunge at the girl from the side, but he was miraculously and uncharacteristically fast for a corpse and deflected the attack easily. I growled, getting as close to the corpse as I possibly could, staring him down and then I put my plan into action.

"H..h..hit…m..me….R…r..run" I demanded quietly, silently urging him to catch on to my plan and obey my commands.

He looked at me, his steely grey eyes boring into me, analyzing my very being before hitting me in the head. He didn't hit me too hard, just hard enough to make phase two of my plan credible. I stumbled backwards holding my head, before collapsing to the ground and trying feebly to get up, stalling my ascent until they had already begun running. I roared after them, a roar saying that this isn't over and that I mean business.

I looked sheepishly over at the leader, showing him that I was sorry and that I had messed up. He approached me, eyes burning with a well-contained anger and when he was in front of me he roared. This roar was so powerful and loud that it scared both me and the other Boneys. It meant "Find them both and bring them back, or else"


End file.
